<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skipped a Beat by yoongyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859024">Skipped a Beat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongyu/pseuds/yoongyu'>yoongyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>70 percent plot 30 percent of Kai and junnie telling you to shut tf up, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beomgyu calls taehyun cringy nicknames in his head bc hes THAT whipped, Beomgyu is Whipped, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, Fluff and Crack, Have a taste of chaebol beomgyu for like 1 sentence, I tried okay?, M/M, Mostly Crack, Mutual Pining, but you have to look hard, taegyu, taegyu are dumbasses, the taegyu romcom no one asked for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongyu/pseuds/yoongyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein beomgyu has the biggest, fatest crush on kang taehyun who he happened to accidentally push after two (2) dingbats pushed him towards the said love of his life in an empty classroom. And sweet tapdacing Jesus—Why the fuck is his fluffy pooh cuddly-wuddly baby cakes still not getting up? FURTHERMORE. Why the fuck does he not have a motherfucking pulse?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skipped a Beat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The university’s campus boasts one of the best views during autumn. With a multitude of different trees and plants covering the vast—oh, and would you look at that. The best view of all. Choi Beomgyu. The autumn wind softly caresses beomgyu’s cheeks as he runs for his motherfucking life. Perhaps you may have thought this is a normal day for all students and perhaps you may be right; but three dumbasses would tell you differently. If we were to ask Mr. Choi Beomgyu what seems to be happening in this fine afternoon, he would immediately take you back to three days ago. The start of their second semester.</p><p>He was late—no. Shut your asses up. Beomgyu isn’t, because he isn’t up for all that cliche shit. So no. He isn’t late. Their professor is. By like, ten minutes or so. who cares? But you know who else was late? The most beautiful man on the face of this ball of pollution. This may not be a big deal but we all have to take note that this came from Choi Beomgyu who probably thinks he is the most beautiful man on earth. And Good God he is WHIPPED whipped. Like, “I will do anything for you, take my whole fucking soul, i'll even give you the shoes you can step on me with” kinda whipped. Choi Beomgyu was SO ready to give his parent’s whole company.</p><p>Don’t tell his friends that because he can’t help but hear his best friends’ voices laughing and mocking him.</p><p>Their professor was about to start his class while also still catching his breath. He holds a handkerchief in his left hand, trying to wipe his face as he explained something about Albert Camus’ philosophy in his book or something along those lines. Honestly, the only reason why he remembered this amount of detail is because this is the exact moment when one fine specimen entered the classroom holding all the confidence there is in this world even after being fifteen minutes late. </p><p>“Mr Kang Taehyun—”</p><p>Oh.. so, Kang Taehyun, the love of his—no Beomgyu. Control yourself.</p><p>“I did not expect this from you. You’re fifteen minutes late. Care to ex—“ his crusty ass professor asked immediately after seeing taehyun enter the classroom. </p><p>However, our boy Kang Taehyun didn’t even let him finish, saying: “Professor you’re ten minutes late into <i>your</i> class. Care to explain why?” And not even waiting for an answer, he went to sit in front of Beomgyu, took his notes out and acted like nothing happened. He did all that without stuttering.</p><p>Y’all. Not to alarm anyone. But you all should start getting in line because that’s Choi Beomgyu’s man and he’s giving you all a max of 3 minutes to say your goodbyes.</p><p> </p><p>＋×＋</p><p> </p><p>And so that happened, but it also happened that his two best friends are the nosiest bitches around. They knew something was up when Beomgyu, instead of trying to fuck their day up by irritating the fuck outta both of them, is now constantly on high alert and seems to be trying to find something… or in this case, someone. </p><p>They brushed it off on the first day, thinking that Beomgyu was just getting out of his holiday mindset. But it went on and on and on throughout the day and the day after. Although Beomgyu is still a piece of shit those days, he’s considerably much milder, concerning both Kai and Yeonjun. They see it through little inconsistencies in Beomgyu’s behavior like when he acts like a complete asshole the minute they meet up in their favorite spot in the cafeteria, and then he completely agrees with everything after.</p><p>“Yeonjun-<i>hyung</i> what the <i><b>fuck</b></i> are you wearing?” He said as he approached Kai and Yeonjun, looking like he saw that one guy who squeezed ketchup on his ice cream all over again. This time, the trio was able to approach the cafeteria together which is a rare occasion considering that Beomgyu was separated from the other two since both have classes in the same building while Beomgyu takes one in another. </p><p>“It’s called fashion Beomgyu, but you obviously are not aware of what that is considering your color coordination. Motherfucker are you color blind? Who the fuck pair green with a—” Yeonjun was not able to finish his sentences (yet again) because no Choi in this household have freedom of speech.</p><p>Bemgyu’s eyes widened and they noticed the increase in the volume of his voice. “HAHHA yeah hyung! I totally agree oh my god tell me more!” Kai and Yeonjun looked at each other before turning back to Beomgyu who is now looking elsewhere while harshly slapping Kai who happened to be beside him. </p><p>He’s totally avoiding looking at something. Whatever that is, the two boys are about to find out because they would never (EVER!) pass up to anything that they can use against Choi Beomgyu.</p><p>They saw Beomgyu look quickly to his right, his eyes following someone. Something clicked in the youngest’s mind and immediately followed Beomgyu’s line of vision but was unsuccessful with his endeavor since Beomgyu promptly took both of their arms and pulled them away from their spot in the cafeteria and sat them down at the farthest table at the back. </p><p>Nothing suspicious happened after that except for glances Beomgyu would throw behind both of them. They decided to leave it as is and find what’s bothering Beomgyu later on. Whether it’s bad or something they can use to shut Beomgyu up in playful banters, they’re not sure. </p><p>What is up with Choi Beomgyu?</p><p> </p><p>＋×＋</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, there’s something up with Beomgyu hyung.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought too. He’s been acting weird. I think it's a someone” Yeonjun replied while loosening his tie. He searched for his keys, holding his phone to his ear using his right hand and now trying to put his keys in with his left. </p><p>Kai evil laughed before replying: “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”</p><p>Yeonjun chuckled at that. Partly because of the youngest’s laughter and partly because he was about to say the same thing. “I know what’s in your mind right now. But we should be careful with the information. It may not be something romantic.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I get what you’re saying. The more reason to find out what’s up, right?”</p><p>“Right, right.”</p><p>Hence, we now see two boys on their way to carry on with their plan. Which is not much actually since they only agreed to be even more observant with Beomgyu’s behavior. Less hassle, less technicalities, less casualties. You see, Beomgyu is a lot of things and his personality is probably a paradox of many things so the duo decided to do everything lowkey in case the situation is a lot more serious than a big, fat crush. Firstly, because the way Beomgyu acts may either be because of two things that should have two completely different approaches; and two, because they don’t want to embarrass themselves after misunderstanding the situation (which would give Beomgyu even more reason to be a little shit. No, they can’t let that happen.)</p><p> </p><p>＋×＋</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu was putting the rest of his things in his bag while totally not secretly looking at Taehyun in his right when a very tall boy entered their otherwise empty classroom. This boy caught Beomgyu’s attention since the first thing he did upon entering was call Taehyun and jump on his back. </p><p>Our boy, Beomgyu turned quickly just as fast as how his mood changed. He was previously trying to hold back his smile at the thought of being alone in a classroom with Taehyun, but at that moment, he decided that what he wants is to run far and away from him. What angers him even more is the fact that he doesn’t have the right to feel what he felt the moment he saw the tall guy hugging taehyun. To sum it all up, taehyun doesn’t even know him; and even worse, it’s only been three days since he first saw Taehyun.</p><p>He immediately bolted out of the classroom after shoving everything in his bag, not even bothering to organize it anymore. On the way out, he may have spotted his two best friends on the way to fetch him, but meeeh. He’s heartbroken, okay? Nobody touch him. He thought his friends would be following him but no. He concluded that they didn’t after looking behind him several times.</p><p>He thought nothing of it. They may be giving him the space he needed. After all, he may have had his sour face on, which may have prompted them to think that Beomgyu needs to be alone for the time being. And, oh boy, he didn’t know it yet but that’s actually regret number one.</p><p>You see, when Kai and Yeonjun saw Beomgyu looking like a kicked puppy while simultaneously also looking like he wanted to bury someone alive, they knew the answer to the mystery they involved themselves in is in the room Beomgyu left in a hurry. He usually leaves classes even before his professor utters the word “dismissed”. The hallways were empty when Kai and Yeonjun arrived at Beomgyu's classroom and It was fifteen minutes past his dismissal. </p><p>This means three things: (1) He was asked to stay by a professor, which was highly unlikely; (2) Beomgyu wasn’t in the classroom anymore; (3) something.. or to satisfy their hypothesis, someone held him back. </p><p>One satisfies the scenario of Beomgyu walking out looking like he needs to poo. However, they decided to exclude that option because they can.</p><p>Two is immediately eliminated after Beomgyu went out (unless Beomgyu has a twin they don’t know of, or may have had a doppelganger or whatever).</p><p>Which leaves them to hypothesis three. Not caring where Beomgyu went, the two idiots ran towards the doors of the classroom. </p><p>“Soobin hyung?” </p><p>“Oh, hey Kai! Hi Yeonjun! What are you doing here?” Soobin waved. He was previously talking with another guy who’s a little smaller than he is. No big deal, right? Except it is.</p><p>Now that two guys were left in the room, it means that they would still have to deduce which would Beomgyu most likely want to bang. (A fucking plus for all the effort they put using their shared brancell. If only they used this for their classes, they would have had all straight As)</p><p>“We should be asking you the same thing, hyung.” Kai replied</p><p>“I’m here to fetch Taehyunie!” Soobin pointed at the other guy. “Taehyun, these are Yeonjun and Kai. I share some of my classes with them.” </p><p>“Hi! I’m Kang Taehyun.” </p><p>Okay, so they’re down with two options. Choi Soobin and Kang Taehyun. Beomgyu’s type of partners are very vague, considering that he never introduced someone serious to both of them. Simply put, Bemgyu’s love life only ever consisted of dates that never really caught the attention of their friend. </p><p>They tried to juice out every single information they can get from the two without appearing stalker-ish—which really is not much. Be it as it may, they decided to leave for the time being and ignore their plan in order to try to find Beomgyu to comfort him—oops! Change of plans! </p><p>Huening Kai suddenly jumped beside his hyung who held his chest, startled by Kai’s shrieking. What set the jingle bells in their mind was what Kai said next after their chat with Soobin and Taehyun. </p><p>“Hyung, oh my god” the younger shrieked yet again while flapping his hand. He even spoke english which means it’s a big deal.</p><p>“What? What are your screaming for? You scared the—” Yeonjun replied back in english, only to be cut off again because no one respects him in this household.</p><p>“Hyung, Beomgyu hyung met Soobin hyung last semester during our group project, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah, and..?”</p><p>Kai rolled his eyes at Yeonjun. There are times when we really question why we’re friends with someone. “Beomgyu hyung didn’t act like a criminal in front of Soobin hyung! He was COOL cool with it! Assuming that he liked Soobin, he would have acted the way he is acting right now when he met Soobin. But he didn’t. Which means..”</p><p>And run they went, trying to find Beomgyu in all of the places they knew he would be going to. Finally finding him between shelves in the library, angry reading an encyclopedia about.. Well, plants. Stop judging him :( I told you, he’s heartbroken :(((. </p><p>There may be inconsistencies in their theory since there is a possibility of Beomgyu taking time in realizing his affection towards the second oldest, but that’s not the point! They’re on a mission! Shut the fuck up!</p><p>“Hyung, you like Kang Taehyun” IF you’re picturing Yeonjun with his most disappointed face right now, keep that imagery as is because that’s exactly how he looked like after Kai mentioned that.</p><p>They noticed how Beomgyu stopped turning pages angrily for a moment. His eyes widened a little but he continued turning the pages after that (albeit considerably less angry). “No way. W-Who is he?”</p><p>Listen, we all know that’s a lie. Beomgyu is the worst liar. Even he knew that. So silence befall the group for a few seconds before all hell broke loose and Beomgyu bolted out of the library with Yeonjun following quickly behind.</p><p> </p><p>And so we go back to the start. With our boy Choi Beomgyu being chased around the campus by one Choi Yeonjun. You may ask where Kai is, so I’m boutta explain the duo’s super mega lowkey plan.</p><p>While finding Beomgyu, both have already listed possible scenarios that may happen. Luckily, one of them includes Beomgyu running away from them. They know Beomgyu is a fast runner, but Yeonjun comes in second, and so the plan starts with Yeonjun trying to follow Beomgyu around. They don’t know where he would run to, but the pressure of being chased around may lead Beomgyu to enter a classroom inside a building. </p><p>Yeonjun should have to report everything to Kai so Kai would know Beomgyu’s whereabouts. While this transpires, Kai should find Taehyun and bring him to the closest place Beomgyu is. They don’t exactly know where they were going with this plan. Honestly, who would have thought of a concrete plan while running and finding a friend? Give them a motherfucking break.</p><p>Maybe the Gods decided that it’s time Yeonjun and Kai would have their revenge on Beomgyu because Kai reported that they are on the same floor as where Beomgyu is running to. Yeonjun immediately spotted both Huening Kai and Taehyun as they entered the floor. Beomgyu was looking at Yeonjun at that time so he was surprised when he saw Kai right in front of him. Beomgyu had no choice but to enter the door beside Kai. Actually no, The two traitors actually pushed him hard into a classroom. So yeah, he had no choice.</p><p>The sound resonating inside the classroom made both Yeonjun and Kai laugh with soobin who was clutching his stomach. The fuckers laughed even louder when they heard Beomgyu scream until his lungs evaporated, not minding their friend’s distress.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, inside the classroom, we see Kang Taehyun lying on the floor with Beomgyu beside him. Somehow, they ended up in this position after two asshats pushed him into throwing himself into the room.. Which is also where Taehyun is chilling? That sounds suspicious alright, but when before a possible scene of crime you probably committed unintentionally, who the fuck has the time to process that? Because right now, despite Beomgyu’s effort to wake the boy up, he still got zero response.</p><p>“Hey, Kang Taehyun. Wake up!” Beomgyu said after screaming. He shook Taehyun thinking that it would wake the younger one up (Don’t do that to someone unconscious y’all, please). HOly fuck, Beomgyu didn’t even reached his twenties yet and he already injured someone so badly? “Oh no, Oh no,Oh no,Oh no. Why aren’t you waking up?!”<br/>
He continued to panic before realizing he needed to check Taehyun’s pulse to make sure he’s alive. Yo why is he so dumb? Choi Beomgyu you dimwit! That’s the first thing you’re supposed to do!</p><p>Beomgyu checked and tried to find his pulse for a few moments. Every passing second and attempt giving him more reasons to panic and adding up to his frustrations. He checked all of his pulse points. He felt nothing! </p><p>Now he’s really panicking.</p><p>“Holy fuck KAng Taehyun don’t die on me! How the fuck would I court you now? Yo! Wake up!” Beomgyu pulled (or at least tried to) Taehyun up so he could lie on his lap. He places his arms around Taehyun while removing his hair out. “I was even about to ask you out on a date.” Progressively, Beomgyu’s voice started to lose its volume as the situation finally sinked in his mind.</p><p>The change in volume reached their friends outside and decided to take a peek on what’s happening. They might find the two kissing, who knows, but it’s better to be sure, right? They thought they were silent enough when they tried to look into the classroom, however, Beomgyu immediately heard them.</p><p>Beomgyu was able to see Soobin first and he doesn’t know why but the tears immediately fell after their eye contact. Beomgyu hugged Taehyun closer to him while sobbing. The trio entered the room slowly. After assessing the situation, Yeonjun and Kai immediately tried to do something and they panicked the same way Beomgyu did. What surprises them however, is the hand that held them in place.</p><p>“Choi Beomgyu you dumbass.” Soobin uttered while looking at Beomgyu’s state. Looking too calm for the three.</p><p>“Yeah. I know.”</p><p>“Right. Choi Beomgyu is a dumbass”</p><p>“I already know that, oka—” This time, it was Beomgyu who was cut off because NO WAY. No fucking way. Because he clearly felt a vibration coming from Taehyun, and he heard Taehyuns voice in his left ear. Is Taehyun already haunting him?! Can’t he have like three days so he can prepare himself?!</p><p>Beomgyu almost threw Taehyun’s body away, immediately trying to get as far away as possible.</p><p>“Hyung” </p><p>HOLY FUCK TAEHYUN’S BODY IS SPEAKING</p><p>HOLY FUCK TAEHYUN’S BODY IS SPEAKING</p><p>HOLY FUCK TAEHYUN’S BODY IS SPEAKING</p><p>HOLY FUCK TAEHY—</p><p>“Sup” Soobin answered back</p><p>“I had the best dream of my life” </p><p>Beomgyu, Yeonjun, and Kai are about to pee their fucking pants. However, they also clearly saw Soobin’s smirk after hearing those words from Taehyun. Seemingly trying to hold back his laughter, he replied: “What happened in your dream, Taehyunie?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, but I heard Choi Beomgyu screaming at me to wake up so he can court me and take me out on a—” Taehyun rose up from lying on the floor, now in a sitting position. His eyes zeroed out on Beomgyu who was staring at him with widened eyes, still as pale as a ghost. “—date..”</p><p>“Taehyun actually has a syndrome. He may be alive but people would not be able to feel his pulse. Which is, I think, why you were panicking a while ago?” Soobin explained, The two remained motionless, still looking at each other, unable to decide what they should do next. “It’s actually a scary thing to witness and discover, so I understand what you’re  feeling right now. I’m sorry I was not able to tell you soo—”</p><p>“Kang Taehyun you better sleep with your eyes open tonight.”</p><p>“Sure thing, hyung! But, about that date you mentioned? I’m free this weekend”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually got this idea from a kdrama but I don't remember its name (you'll have to help me on this). The villain(?) in the drama actually has no pulse like taehyun in this story. I researched about the disease or syndrome and found one. However, I decided not to mention its name in this story because I concluded that I dont have enough knowledge about it and putting it in the story and naming it might cause misunderstandings(?). As someone who is currently studying in the field of medicine, I know the weight of giving knowledge without even understanding the knowledge fully. I don't want to bear that responsibility and so, I decided to not name it. </p><p>This is the first story i posted here in ao3 so I am a little nervous about it. I'm so glad i finished this short story and I hope you were able to enjoy! </p><p>stan txt and stream eternity bitches. peace out yall.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>